<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>圣诞快乐 by August1624</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633625">圣诞快乐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624'>August1624</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Prelude番外2.0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artem Dzyuba/Aleksandr Golovin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>圣诞快乐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>圣诞快乐</p><p>Bgm: Piano Concerto No. 23 – Andante-Daniel Gerard</p><p>一个关于Prelude，久巴舅舅的番外</p><p>1.<br/>亚历山大打来电话时，久巴正坐在客厅的真皮沙发上装模做样地看报纸。<br/>管家在男主人目光炯炯的注视下战战兢兢地拿起话筒，简单的问候之后就是各种殷殷的关切之言，久巴无心再看报纸，寄希望从管家的表情变化里判断出亚历山大说了什么。<br/>亚历山大确实是个很狡猾的孩子，每次打来电话的时间点都能让作息固定的久巴完美错过，这次若不是因为过度疲劳被伊格纳舍维奇勒令留在家里休息，他恐怕永远都没法与远走他乡的年轻男孩儿活在同一个时空里。<br/>絮絮地说了几分钟后，管家偷瞥了男主人一眼，抛出了最关键的问题，“亚历山大先生，您圣诞节回莫斯科吗？”<br/>等待的时间其实不长，但短短的几秒足以让一个心怀侥幸的人过得如芒在背。<br/>亚历山大大约是干脆地给了答复，管家的表情顿时变得有些勉强了起来，久巴察觉到他避开了自己的眼神，一颗悬着的心也算是没什么期待地落回了死水的积潭里。<br/>自打亚历山大成年之后，每年的十二月都是他和久巴关系最紧张的时候，不仅仅因为莫斯科天色晦暗的冬季会让人心情烦躁，更是因为切里舍夫的生日就在圣诞节的第二天。<br/>尽管如此，每年的圣诞节久巴还是会挖空心思去讨他开心。<br/>平安夜，当两个人沉默着走过救世主大教堂门口的石板路时，周围欢庆节日的人群自带的愉快氛围也会让他们之间的隔阂有所缓和。<br/>极偶尔的时候亚历山大会像个孩子一样，在广场边买上一个看上去有些幼稚的氢气球，他会在上面写上自己的名字，然后走着走着一松手，气球就呼啦啦随风飞走了，几秒后消失在夜空中，那时他脸上的笑容是发自内心的。<br/>运气好的时候，他们或许能够等到烟火大会开始，绚烂多彩的礼花会让广场上的人们陷入沸腾，倘若一切都毫无差错按部就班地进行，在时机适宜的情况下，久巴能够索取一个浅浅的亲吻而不会被亚历山大拒绝。<br/>但事实上，在大部分时候，亚历山大很少能够从心底做到与久巴做到真正的融洽。<br/>刚刚从学校回到家里时，年轻的男孩儿甚至还会因为各种各样的事情和久巴吵得不可开交，那时他还不懂得舅舅算得上罔顾人伦的小心思，成年人的心思宛若冰山，你自以为看到了最冷酷无情的一面，却不知道海面下还有多少暗礁等着你去搁浅呢。<br/>后来，迪巴拉的到来，把两人所谓和睦的伪装撕开了一道口子，久巴以自私为初衷，小心翼翼垒起的城池毁于一旦，甚至没有了任何修补的借口。<br/>亚历山大就是不肯回到这栋为他而建的房子，他对久巴的报复很巧妙，因为并不是每个人都能心安理得地享受鸠占鹊巢的快感。</p><p>2.<br/>每个月二十四号，都是伊格纳舍维奇固定上门看诊的日子，哪怕是这两年亚历山大的健康情况不稳定，除了临时出诊之外，每个月他还是准时到岩蔷薇庄园报道。<br/>但当伊格纳舍维奇发现给他开门的不是笑容可掬的管家而是面色不愈的久巴时，着实吓了一跳，他走到客厅里，目光扫过摆着酒杯和伏特加的茶几，忍不住颦眉，“阿尔捷姆，我上次嘱咐你戒烟忌酒，你还是不听。”<br/>久巴不置可否地耸了耸肩，他从来就不是个善于听从劝诫的人。<br/>客厅的东北角摆放着一棵崭新挺拔的圣诞树，上面挂满了色彩鲜艳的装饰品，绕树而上的彩灯没有通电，静悄悄地等候着祝福能够如期而至。<br/>伊格纳舍维奇自知没这个本事劝说久巴，措辞了半天也只能说出些不痛不痒的话来，“如果是因为担心萨沙，你大可放心，他比我们想的要自立——”<br/>“他现在在摩纳哥么。”久巴苦笑着打断医生的话，但语气显然不是在发问。<br/>伊格纳舍维奇哭笑不得，他叹了口气，把血压仪拿出来放在茶几上，然后帮久巴把袖子挽上去，“萨沙今年二十二岁，而你三十四岁，他有他的主见，而你——阿尔捷姆，你也该有你自己的担当。”说完，他按动着抽气囊，久巴猝然感觉到上臂被收紧，血液在皮肤下涌动。<br/>久巴当然懂得伊格纳舍维奇出于善意的暗示，再说，亚历山大怎么可能还会对自己的强制干预有任何的顺从。<br/>那次在通往摩纳哥的返程火车上的对峙就是亚历山大的最后通牒，久巴迟钝地意识到自己又一次地自作多情，于是还没等到火车到站就在中间站灰溜溜地下了车。<br/>可是他还是不喜欢迪巴拉——<br/>“那个保罗·迪巴拉，真的有那么好？”满脸困惑的久巴的突然发问让伊格纳舍维奇差点读错血压仪的示数，他一瞬间以为自己摇身一变成了高中里开导青春期少年的心理咨询师。<br/>他干咳了两声，“或许没那么好，但是萨沙喜欢，有什么问题吗？”<br/>久巴垂下眼帘，说着违心的话，“不，没问题。”<br/>他之前用了点手段关注了亚历山大不对陌生人开放的社交账号，几天前，账号更新了一个短视频，画面中是拿着笔的亚历山大正在一个男人的小臂上作画，画完后，亚历山大露出恶作剧成功的孩子般志得意满的笑容，然后被那只手摸乱了头发。<br/>久巴把那个只有十几秒的视频来来回回反反复复看了很多遍，也最终接受了亚历山大现在很幸福这个事实。<br/>这个问题本来早就有了标准答案。</p><p>3.<br/>在被诊断出疑似高血压了之后，伊格纳舍维奇没收了久巴所有摆在明面上的酒精类饮品，并且又一次强调了自己渴望看到他和亚历山大相互放过的意愿后，回家过节去了。<br/>客厅里又只剩下他一个人了。<br/>久巴像个没头苍蝇一样在原地打转，最后把目光落在圣诞树上，他走过去把彩灯的开关打开，凌霄花似的彩灯有节奏地变换着颜色，让他想起第一次见到亚历山大的情形。<br/>那时候，亚历山大还只是个孩子，久治不愈的脊髓灰质炎让他看上去比同龄的孩子要孱弱许多，在医院，久巴第一次以舅舅的名义去看望他。<br/>久巴带了好多孩子都喜欢的乐高积木做见面礼，亚历山大接过礼物的时候，橄榄石般的眼睛里跳跃着快乐的波浪。<br/>久巴一直觉得自己很了解这个孩子，他甚至总是兴致勃勃地替亚历山大做决定，一直到现在，他才恍惚着明白一个事实，他一直以为亚历山大喜欢的是积木这个玩具，而亚历山大对积木的好感仅仅是因为它的色彩足够鲜艳罢了。<br/>在彩灯忽明忽暗的光与影里，久巴掏出手机点开Skype，上一条发出的消息还停留在三天之前，不过依旧没有得到任何回复。<br/>他想了很久很久，心中止不住地黯然，但还是在对话框里打下了一句短短的问候——<br/>圣诞快乐。</p><p> </p><p>后记<br/>成熟的事业型男人被我写成了什么？？？<br/>年龄差十二岁<br/>视频里是萨沙和谁我就不说了<br/>只是错误的爱情罢了，换了你是萨沙你也不会原谅他的<br/>那个乐高的比喻是这个意思——久巴以为萨沙喜欢的是乐高，然而萨沙因为喜欢画画对色彩敏感，所以其实就算是彩色的高达，他也会喜欢的，两个人一直都存在误会。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>